


Families in the Fandom with SelicaLeone and signpainter1

by SaintDionysus



Series: Original Characters Podcast [7]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Code Lyoko, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, No. 6 - All Media Types, Original Work, Soul Eater
Genre: Author Commentary, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: Today we touch the more wholesome side of fanfic! Laura and Anna, grew up homeschooled with the freedom to express their creativity and love of fandoms at an early age. And as my kids have transitioned my kids to e-learning while we shelter in place, I am so thankful to have been able to talk to the Brisbois sisters about their homeschool experiences.Writing mainly Rate K–T fanfic for their favorite cartoons and anime, the two sisters remind us that there is great content across all ratings. I also got to learn a little bit more about what a developmental editor is, and how they could help you in the early stages of the publishing process.Join us as we discuss: Families in the Fandom.
Series: Original Characters Podcast [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717834
Kudos: 2





	Families in the Fandom with SelicaLeone and signpainter1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [signpainter1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/signpainter1/gifts).




End file.
